


In the Good Place.

by koalaoshiz



Category: The Good Place (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith is very awkward but what's new, Multi, also frozen yogurt everywhere, everyone is dead yall, liberal use of soulmates, or should I mean soulmate, tags to be added with future chapters, they're in the Good Place, they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Keith wakes up to a white room with a message on the wall. "Welcome, everything is ok" it announce in bright, green letters. And it will be, because he's in The Good Place.





	1. Open your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! After binge watching two seasons of The Good Place, I was struck by the need to write down my own version of it with the crew of Voltron! This chapter will be very similar to the first episode of the Good Place as it explains the universe and the rules it follows but I will be deviating from most of the plot (while still following the core of it because, where's the fun otherwise?) and have fun writing something I hope you find enjoyable.  
> This first chapter is in Keith's perpective as his name was chosen twice in five randomizer I used. The others will have a chance to shine in the next chapters, don't worry! I did not put all the tags in as I want some elements to be a surprise in the future, mostly for those who haven't seen the show or those who had forgot some things here and there. 
> 
> But enough chitchat! I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

Keith wakes up to a white wall, the lighting bouncing softly off of it and illuminating the green letters that said ‘Welcome! Everything is fine.’ and he, indeed, felt fine. The sofa he was sitting on was just the right firmness to be comfortable and not engulfing, the temperature around him was warm, the right temperature to be wearing shirts and shorts all day long but not too hot he wouldn’t be able to wear pants comfortably. There even was the soothing noise of every day equipments that wasn’t an outright silence. Wherever he was, he was fine, he felt safe and he didn’t know what could possibly be worse than that. 

There was the sound of the door opening to his right and when he turned his head, he could see a man in his fifties, red haired with a luxurious mustache looking kindly at him. The man was wearing a fitted suit with a shiny, pink bow tie that spoke more about his personality than the rest of his appearance. 

“Keith? Come on in.” The man said, speaking with a surprising english accent. He also had the kind of voice that made you listen to him intently whatever the subject was. 

Keith followed him in what looked like his office. The room was spacious and well lit, filled with lots of trinkets and a bowl full of paperclips. 

“Hello Keith. I’m Coran. How are you?”

“Hi. I’m great, thanks for asking.” Keith answered, still a bit sedated by the peacefulness radiating of everything. “Just, one question. Where am I? Who are you and what’s going on?”

Coran looked at him for a short moment before smiling slightly.

“Right. So you, Keith Kogane, are dead. Your life on Earth has ended and you are now in the next phase of your existence in the universe.”

This had been dropped like a bomb on Keith. He was dead? And he was… what, in heaven or something like that? Definitively the afterlife. That wasn’t something he had expected to happen to him today.

“Ok. Great. Cool. I have a question though. How did I die? I don’t remember.”

“I thought you might ask.” Coran chuckled, flashing kind eyes on him. “It’s a sort of transitory failsafe, in cases of traumatic or embarrassing death. We erase the memory to allow a more peaceful transition. Are you sure you want to hear?”

And Keith didn’t hesitate for a moment because he had died. He didn’t quite know if there was anything else more traumatic than that even if not knowing how he had died wasn’t stressing him as much as he thought he would. 

“You, Keith Kogane have died wanting to follow suit on a trending challenge on Youtube called the Cinnamon Challenge. The cinnamon coated the inside of your lungs, resulting in one collapsing and you slowly suffocating to death.”

“Is that really how I died?”

“Yes. Apparently you haven’t learned the risks of eating - or rather inhaling in that particular situation, raw spice and it resulted in your demise.” 

“Oh. Ok. Well that’s embarrassing.” Keith said, recoiling a bit on himself. Frankly, he had known of the dangers of it but had disregarded them as an acquaintance of his had done the challenge without much troubles. “So… who was right? About, you know. paradise and that sort of stuff?”

“Well, Hindus are a little bit right? Christians as well. Jews, Buddhists, Muslims… Every religion guesses about 5%. Except for Doug Forcett.”

“Who’s Doug Forcett?” Keith was forcing himself not to be too curious but learning that everyone had been mostly wrong about the afterlife except for one guy was not something he wanted to not know. 

“Well Doug was a stoner kid who lived in Calgary during the 1970’s?” Coran answered, twirling his mustache. “One night, he got really high on mushrooms, and his best friend, Randy, said “hey what do you think happens after we die?” And Doug just launched into this long monologue where he got like 92% correct.” 

Coran chuckled at that, slapping his tight while turning around in his comfortable chair.

“I mean, we couldn’t believe what we were hearing. That’s him, actually. Right up there.” He lifted his hand to a portrait on the wall that showed the face of a dull faced guy with a terrible haircut and a dopey look, grainy and brownish like all old photos were. “He’s pretty famous around here. I’m very lucky to have that.” He said, motioning again to the painting. 

“So....” Keith pressed again, “Am I… you know…?” He motioned down with a worried look on his face, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Well, it’s not the heaven-or-hell idea that you were raison on.” Coran said, placately. He had shifted from is more carefree attitude to something more solemn and it didn’t quite help Keith in this moment. “But generally speaking, in the afterlife there is a Good Place. And there is a Bad Place. And you, Keith…”

Coran made a tiny pause that Keith honestly guessed was just for the drama of it.

“You are in the Good Place.” 

Keith felt like deflating, the stress that had began to build up leaving him a tiny bit exhausted but extremely relieved. There was something cathartic for someone to tell him that despite some wrong he had done when he had been alive, that everything was all right and he was safe. He had never been a really religious person but at that instant he felt like kneeling down and thanking God for not being sent to Hell or rather the Bad Place. 

“You’re ok, Keith.” Coran added, flashing a reassuring smile at him. “You’re in the Good Place. It’s all ok now.”

“Well, that’s great.” Keith said, letting a sharp exhale at that. He was dead, come on, he didn’t need to feel stressed anymore. There was so much he had missed by dying young, sure but he was pretty sure he could at least find a good way to rest for eternity. 

“Ok, let’s take a walk, shall we?” Coran proposed, leaving his chair and offering his hand to help Keith get up as well. And how could he refuse? Now Keith was going to be able to take his time. 

They left his office and began to walk along a pretty town place who was strangely nearly all frozen yoghurts. That didn’t disturb him because, while he had been slightly lactose intolerant, it hadn’t been enough for him to get sick off it. Just some stomach ache and a violent need to throw up afterward. Nothing too major. 

“So, this is how it works.” Coran begin to say. The Good Place is divided into distinct neighborhoods, each one containing exactly 322 people who have been perfectly selected to blend together in a blissful harmonic balance.” 

The wind on Keith’s face as he watched the people around him walk and talk as if nothing had happened and they hadn’t died made him feel like there was nothing that could go wrong here, with the white paved road and the chalk white buildings that were exuding a very calm vibe. The temperature was ideal for a walk around town, too and he couldn’t remember the last time he never had to be dressed tightly against the cold or loose enough not to get a heatstroke. 

“Do all the neighborhoods look like this?” He asked Coran while pointing around him.

“No. Every neighborhood is unique. Some have warm weather, some cold. Some are cities, some farmland. But in each one, every blade of grass, every ladybug, every detail has been precisely designed and calibrated for its residents.” 

“There’s a lot of frozen yoghurt places.” He blurted, kinda shameful of that. “Not… not that I don’t like frozen yogurts, they’re good but it’s like everywhere.” 

“Yeah.” Coran sighed, putting one of his hand in his pocket like it was something that was tiring him a bit. “That’s the one thing we put in all the neighborhoods. People love frozen yogurt. I don’t know what to tell you.”

There was another laps of silence as they stopped next to an adorable fountain, the water a nice background noise in that calming atmosphere. There was a lot to observe but it also blended in a ball of Frozen Yogurt and perfect weather, with people (he only realized now) walking in a single direction. 

“And I know you’re going to have a million more questions that I would love to answer but, for right now, you better grab a seat.” Coran told him as he pointed to a little (and adorable) town center where rows of seats were installed, all facing a little elevation that looked like a pedestal for speeches and such. Were they really going to have a welcome party? That was… nice. 

He walked past a dozen people as he had to go near the front for one of the few free chair, all of them waving at him or smiling kindly and he had a hard time returning the favor. God, he must have looked awkward. 

The crowd was chatting with each other as he threw looks left and right to see his new ‘neighbors”, not really finding anyone that stood in the sea of people. 322 people, including him was feeling like it was a lot and he really hoped he wouldn’t have to greet every and each one of them right after the movie; that would only lead to disaster and he wasn’t going to be the one that made the place unfriendly. He refused to. 

There was a chime and a screen appeared in front of them, adequately placed so everyone could see it clearly. Then Coran walked into frame, wearing a purple suit that made him look flamboyant but also was nice on him. 

“Hello and welcome everyone, to your first day in the afterlife. You were all, simply put, good people.”

The camera made a close up on his face.

“But how do we know that you were good? How are we sure?”

Coran stepped back from the camera, words appearing next to him in both green and red font, saying Good and Bad respectively. On the other side of Coran was a tinier grey “an explanation:”

“During your time on Earth, every one of your actions had a positive or a negative value,” the screen shifted to show a green plus sign and a red negative sign, “depending on how much good or bad that action put into the universe. Every sandwich you ate, every time you bought a magazine, every single thing you did had an effect that rippled out over time and ultimately created some amount of good or bad.”

Keith followed to that point, his eyes following the exemples being shown on screen and how much ‘value’ they had in the grand scheme of the universe. He himself spotted one or two thing he may have done on Earth and he sighed with relief to know they hadn’t counted that much in his final score. 

“You know how someone pull into the breakdown lane when there’s traffic? And they think to themselves “Ah, who cares? No one’s watching.” We were watching. Surprise!”

A laugh from the audience. Keith even chuckled a little at that, remembering seeing a lot of cars having done just that. 

“Anyway, when your time on Earth has ended, we calculate the total value of your life using our perfectly accurate measuring system. Only the people with the very highest scores, the true cream of the crop, get to come here, to The Good Place. What happens to everyone else, you ask? Don’t worry about it. 

“The point is, you are here because you lived one of the very best lives that could be lived. And you won’t be alone. Your true soulmate is here too.” 

The crowd murmured in delight and Keith could see several heads turning around probably to see where that person could be. Keith didn’t quite know what to think of that because he hadn’t believed it to be something he needed, when he was alive. Or that it could be possible for someone to be perfect for someone like him. It was… It was a good thought. 

“That’s right. Soulmates are real. One of the other people in your neighborhood is your actual soulmate, and you will spend eternity together. So welcome to eternal happiness. Welcome to the Good Place. Sponsored by: Otters holding hands while they sleep. You know the way you feel when you see a picture of two otters holding hands? That’s how you’re gonna feel every day.”

As the video ended on that, the crowd applauded and began to cheerfully get to know each other. Keith let himself drift to the edges of the mass of people, sending awkward salutes to the people waving at him and saying hi. For someone who had some troubles with crowds and mobs he was becoming a little too overwhelmed with it. Thankfully, Coran came back and asked him to follow as it was time to see his house. 

And that made Keith excited. He never truly had a place for himself, a home. It was mostly always apartments he had to rent to someone as he was going from job to job and he never truly got to call it ‘home’. So to have a house for himself and his ‘soulmate’? He was actually excited to see it. 

“So, who get to be in the Bad Place that would shock me?” Keith asked as they walked along a nice, rocky road with trees and flower bushes on each side. 

“Well, Mozart, Beethoven, Picasso. Most of the artists, really. And every US president except Lincoln.”

“That… sounds about right. But I just can’t process. All those amazing people who - most of them - did so much and they’re in the Bad Place? That’s crazy.”

“Keith, it is a very selective system with harsh criterias. It doesn’t make errors and most people don’t make it here. But you, a human right activist who fought in war ridden countries to free slaves and political hostages, who dedicated your time to make sure the kids of those countries would live a life free of people taking advantage of them, you’re special, Keith.”

What… wait what? What was happening right now? He never did those things, he might have seen it played in the news and thought how horrible that was but he had always brushed it off, playing it at being too far away and not skilled enough to do anything about it. He spent his time going from small job to small job, trying not to raise too much troubles and ending in fights every here and there. He brushed off people asking for his time to help poor people and those without a roof, he never really donated anything if he wasn’t obligated to and he even bit a hobo once. 

It was way too awkward to tell Coran that right now, seeing the older… man(?)’s face light up with pride at what he allegedly did and a tiny voice inside his head was whispering to him that if he indeed told Coran… who was to say he wasn’t going to be sent straight to the Bad Place? If it was something akin to Hell like most religions described it, he was going to be tortured for eternity and that wasn’t something he wanted. He had a taste of something right in his life - or well, afterlife and he didn’t want to let that go away. Not now. Not ever. 

“But enough chit chat.” Coran exclaimed, letting go of his shoulders. “It is time for you to see the house you are going to share with your soulmate.” 

And Coran gestured behind him. 

Keith turned on himself to see the most adorable building he had the pleasure to see. It was fairly the size of a family house but built like a modern mobile home, resting on four little pillar that looked kind of like feet for him, with a wooden porch embellished with comfortable looking chairs and a table with planted pots all around. The numerous windows were open to the soft breeze and there was no signs of curtains at all. And all of it was painted in a very happy yellow with the red of the plants making a nice contrast. 

“So, what do you think?” Coran asked, twirling his mustache and observing his every movements. His shock must not have gone unseen and he put on a smile - that wasn’t at all fake but it also a facade to his thoughts in the house. It wasn’t that bad but it also wasn’t like he had imagined. Probably something with less aggressive colors, more privacy and perhaps an upstairs? Just one level was enough space but he didn’t know if there would be enough room so he could hole himself on days it gets too much. 

“Ah, it’s perfect isn’t it? You see, in the good place every resident gets to live in a home that perfectly matches his of her true essence.” 

“Cool…” He drolled out. “So I guess that’s why my house, for exemple, is this adorable little convertible home. Whereas other people might have homes that are bigger Like that one.” He added, pointing to the large mansion beside his own tiny house, who was resplendent in the light with its marble walls and gracious lines. There even was a huge fountain at the front at if, gushing water in elegant patterns. 

“Ooh, I’m glad you understand.” Coran chuckled, patting Keith on the back perhaps a little bit too hard. “Now, let’s get inside. Your soulmate is impatient to meet you, as much as you are I presume.”

“Hahah. Yeah, I am.”

Entering the house, Keith was listening to Coran with one ear, preferring observing the space where he was going to live in in the future. It was mostly an open floor space with warm colored walls and a lot of books on every available surfaces. There were two bookcases and a massive sofa who looked extremely soft. The kitchen was on their right through the front door and a sublime smell was coming out of it. Keith didn’t know if one could starve in the Good Place but he felt like he hadn’t eat anything in days. Whatever his ‘soulmate’ was cooking, Keith wanted some. 

“Hunk? Sorry for the delay, I couldn’t resist showing more of the neighborhood to your soulmate.”

A man came out of the kitchen where he had been hidden by one of the rare wall and Keith couldn’t help but blink because that was a fine man. Taller than him with a richer tone of skin, arms that could probably snap him in half, the body of a heavy lifter and the face of an angel. Hunk wouldn’t be considered ‘most beautiful man’ but there was something in his eyes and in his smile that made him look like an angel. Which was weird to say because wasn’t Coran technically an angel himself since the Good Place was what they called Heaven on Earth? 

That was going to hurt his head. 

“It’s ok, Coran. It gave me more time to prepare something nice for him. Hi, I’m Hunk Garret, it’s so nice to meet you Keith.” 

“Hi.” Was Keith’s only answer and he was a bit bashful of that. 

This only made Hunk laugh as he was engulfed in the warmest hug he had ever received. Keith threw one look at Coran and the man - angel? He really needed a term to which he could refer to him - was looking like a proud father. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re hitting it off so quickly. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to attend to other peoples so get to know each other, ok?”

And he promptly left the house, Hunk letting Keith go to lead him to the kitchen where a plate of delicious looking cookies was waiting. The smell was absolutely divine. 

“So, I was born in Hawaii. raised by my parents to follow our traditions and I was excelling at school in mechanics and anything that touched sciences but mostly cooking. I went to America after graduation so I could go to STEM and learn more, then bought my own workshop and I was very happy just repairing stuff for people and cooking for my neighbors. I didn’t quite traveled much because I have travel sickness but I made my little hole in that city where I was glad to make some changes in some people’s life. What about you?” 

That was a hard hit knowing that Hunk was a better person than he was. Well if he really wanted to go down that rabbit hole, everyone here was better, kinder more amazing than what he was before dying. So there was a mistake made. 

“Well.. I was born in Austin. Texas. And then I went to school in that same city. Still Texas. And… that’s it.”

The look on Hunk’s face was something akin to ‘huh, strange but ok?’ and that made Keith doubly uncomfortable. 

“Your cooking is amazing.” 

“Thank you.” Hunk smiled as he pushed the plate more in front of Keith. “That’s a secret recipe from my grandma and it had never failed me before. I’m glad it’s as good here than it was on Earth. And I’m glad I can now say this.” 

Hunk reached for Keith’s hand as he was about to take another cookie and the sudden move made him look up at Hunk who had sparkled in his eyes and a soft smile on his face. 

“Keith. I have spent a long time in pursuit of the perfect meal, the bestest way to make the world go smoother one toaster at a time. And now I can actually be here with my soulmate, someone that is an amazing person who loves helping others just like I do. And it is a feeling that makes me want to reach for the stars and makes me want to be an even better person.” 

He… couldn’t lie to someone like Hunk, to someone that pure and amazing who was seeing the good in every persons. It wasn’t correct, it wasn’t fair. So the only good thing to do in that case was to simply tell him. They were soulmates, no? They were supposed to complement each other and be here for the other one so…. it wouldn’t be too much to ask him to support him in that hardship. Right? 

“Hunk, you’ll stand by my side no matter what, right?”

Hunk chuckled a little, a bit of worry showing on his face. 

“Of course, I will.” Hunk said, looking probably for the other shoe to drop. It someone was saying that to Keith, he would automatically assume the worst. So here goes. 

“Say you promise. Say “I will never betray you for any reason.”” 

“Keith, I promise I will never betray you or cause you any harm, for any reason.” Hunk repeated, looking more serious than before. God that was stressing and harder to do than he thought it would be. 

“Good.” Keith let out a relieved laugh. “Because whatever Coran told you about me wasn’t true. I wasn’t a civil right activist, I’ve never left Texas for any reasons except one time I was convinced to do a bike stunt in Arizona, I never liberated any slaves or prisoner of war. I’m not a good person. I bite a hobo because he said my jacket was tacky. There’s been a big mistake.”


	2. Bomb dropped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confess to Hunk. A decision is made and Coran introduce them to their immediate neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter so close to the first? Yes, thats possible!  
> It's just that I am having so much fun writing this fic and not only because I love making people miserables. But also because I love both Voltron and The Good Place dearly and there is so much for me to play with? I love all characters and how they bounce off of each others. I love interpreting their characters in different situations and backgrounds. Also, I'm so happy there is a lot of people who decided to give my fic a chance! It makes me incredibely happy!! Thank you so much for leaving kudos or just reading it!

“ **I’m not a good person. There’s been a big mistake.** ”

There was a silence after his confession as he watched Hunk’s face carefully blank. He knew that face. It was the face of someone that had just learned something about their bestest friends and couldn’t fathom someone would do that, checking every intern list to make sure to disown them as soon as possible. And Keith was familiar with that look. 

“I’m… not supposed to be here.” Keith added because if he was going to be honest and own up to that, he would be till the end. 

“Wait. Wait.” Hunk said, waving his arms in front of him. His face was now showing his shock and incomprehension over the situation. “What do you mean, Coran’s description of you was all wrong? He described you to me and he was going on great length to tell me that you were amazing and did all those awesome stuffs. And it’s not true?”

“I’m as stunned as you.” Keith said, his eyes pleading Hunk not to burst a gasket or faint from the shock. 

“So… you never went to struggling countries to help fight for the people’s civil rights?”

“No. I never did any of that. At worst, I thought it was kind of useless of us colonizer to do that because we’ve damaged a lot of countries already but…. No.”

Hunk stood up from his chair and began to pace around the kitchen, his gaze focused on the floor. Keith’s stomach twisted itself and he felt like giving back the cookies he ate earlier. Just… not whole.

“But you promised you’d stick with me. Right? No takesy backsies. Like, They got the name right and some things are what I wanted to be doing but the rest? It’s literally bullshirt. Bullshirt. Wait, fork that’s not what I wanted to- wait. What? Why can’t I swear?”

“Apparently some of our neighbors are uncomfortable with swearing. So it’s prohibited” Hunk answered, probably more by automatism rather than wanting to talk to him. This… sucked. He was dead but he still found ways to fuck everything up. And royally. He was great at making people miserable, wasn’t he. 

“I can… I can go to Coran and tell him there was a mistake. This is supposed to be a place where the best of the best is. And I am none of that. I… I am going to own it and be responsible. It was nice to meet you.” 

Keith sighed softly and got up from his chair, taking a cookie for the road. It had been nice while it lasted. And while it was technically not his style or his taste, the house had been… warm. Pleasant. He was sure that wherever he would end up next - probably the Bad Place for sure- his house wasn’t going to be as nice.

“Where are you going?” Hunk called after him and got in front of the door, blocking his way out.

“I’m going to see Coran. Telling him he got everything wrong about me and then you’ll never see me again.” Keith explained, a bit huffy for having to repeat it. 

“I can’t let you do that.” Hunk answered, crossing his arm over his chest. And while it was a nice sight, the bulging of the muscles distracting Keith for a short moment he frowned at what Hunk said.

“And why not?”

“Because if you’re here by mistake and I’m supposed to be your soulmate, then I’m here by mistake too.” 

Keith could only blink at that. He could only describe the emotion he felt at that moment as being hit by a truck filled with soft, angelic pillows. And while he would love to continue and argue against that, Hunk’s statement kind of made sense. After all, Coran had said that the system was infallible. If what he said about soulmates are correct, then we’re both here by mistake! And I’m too young to go to the Bad Place!”

And Hunk went back to be a stressed mess, pacing back and forth from one side to the room to another, still blocking his way like one of those very old internet games where you had to avoid touching the obstacles. If Keith wanted to go outside, he had to find the right pattern and run for it but that would also mean leaving Hunk alone in a middle of a meltdown. 

“Hunk. You promised to be here for me no matter what. So I will promise the same to you. We’re in this together, ok? No one here is going to the Bad Place, even if we have to lie our guts out to achieve that.”

“That’s the opposite of what we’re supposed to do if we want to stay in the Good Place but thanks for trying.” Hunk sighed, stopping himself before walking to the big sofa and falling backward on it. And as Keith had predicted, it had swallowed at least half of Hunk. 

“I think… I think we need more information.”

“Ok….”

“Let’s ask Lance. Hey, Lance?”

“Hi there.” A new voice sounded, coming from Keith left. He jumped in the air, heart beating like crazy from the scare as he eyed up a pretty, smiling boy dressed like a flight attendant with a dark blue waistcoat, a similar colored pant and a shirt of a lighter blue. There was even that cloth thing around his neck that he never remembered the name off. 

“What the fork! Who are you?”

“I’m Lance. I’m the informational assistant here in the Good Place.” The boy answered, still smiling like it was just the norm to just pop out of existence behind someone’s back. Keith threw an incredulous look at Hunk who seemed a bit out of it, still. 

“He’s like a walking data base. You can ask him about the creation of the universe, or anything in history…”

“Oh, there was a guy who lived in Bastrop, Texas around 2014. His name was James Griffin. Is he gay?” Keith cut Hunk, interested to know if that boy really knew everything.

“Yes.” Lance answered. 

“Really?” Keith was surprised by that. “Huh. Guess he just didn’t want to have sex with me.”

“That’s correct.” Lance supplied, still smiling. 

“Well… that’s fine. I wasn’t that into him anyway.” Keith tried to dodge the obvious, pretty sure he wasn’t that good of a liar and even Hunk could see how transparent he was. 

“Yes you were.”

“Ok.” Hunk said, stopping them before it delved into a more uncomfortable territory. “Lance, I have a question.” 

“Ok.” Lance said again, turning to face Hunk.

“What is…. the Bad Place Like.” 

“Oh, sorry. That is the one topic I’m not allowed to tell you about.” Lance cheerfully answered, smiling apologetically. Did he ever stopped smiling at all? “I can only play you a brief audio clip of what is happening there right now.” 

“OK. Let’s hear it.” Hunk decided, looking like it was the sole option. 

Immediately screams of terror and pain filled the house, mixed with roaring and pleading voices all concentrated in a massive writhing of agony that gave Keith the chills. It was as if someone had taken all the reactions from horror movies, all the scream of pain from people all around the world and had made a mixtape about it and cranked it up to ‘please don’t buy it, it is that horrible.’ And even Hunk seemed to think the same way. He was even sure he had heard someone yell that a bear had two mouths? That… was probably his ears playing a trick on him. Yeah. 

“Well… it doesn’t sound that nice.” Keith said after the audio cut and he swore Lance looked pleased with himself. What was wrong with that guy?

“Thank you Lance.” Hunk said, seemingly trying to be one with the sofa. Alright. The audio had been bad. It was the culmination of all their worries rolled in one anxious inducing packaging. 

“I don’t like to lie. I hate being dishonest.” Hunk moaned, looking pretty miserable. “In a normal circumstance, I would have harassed you to go confess to the mistake but there’s also my butt in the crossfire now.“ 

Keith sighed and walked to sit at the edge of the sofa, fighting with all his might not to get swallowed by it. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to crawl out of that soft trap. 

“I’m sorry.” He said to Hunk. “But maybe the system is wrong about… just me. And you’re fine. We need to tell Coran.”

“Tell me what?” Coran’s voice cheerfully asked from the doorway where the man was standing in his suit but the pink boy was now blue with eye like patterns. “I knocked but you were too busy sharing personal tidbits, I assume. So… I let myself in, I hope I wasn’t disturbing some private times.”

“No, not at all. What can we do for you?” Hunk said with a regain of energy, looking like the nice and peppy man from a few minutes ago. From before that whole clusterfuck. Also, Keith was kind of glad he could still swear in his head. 

“I wanted you to meet another couple. I was with them and I felt like you could become the best of friends, the four of you. Please, meet Allura and Shiro.” He gestured to the door where a couple had been waiting for their cue to come in. The woman was beautiful with her regal air and silver hair contrasting with her dark skin and sparkling eyes. She was maintaining herself as if she was standing on the red carpet and Keith wouldn’t have been shocked in anyway to see her in every exclusive events. 

The man, for himself was taller than his counterpart but equally as attractive with his strong jaw, kind eyes and rippling muscles. The fact he had a scar across his nose and a prosthetic as right arm was doing nothing to make him less attractive. In Keith’s humble opinion, it was quite the opposite. 

“They are soulmates.” Coran continued. “And you’re next door neighbor.”

“Hello. “ The woman, Allura spoke first. “Can I just say I love your house? It’s just soo tiny and cute.” She giggled. “It’s like a little child’s plaything, like for a family of mice. And the interior is so quaint. Such tasteful cluster of… books. It’s charming. Just like you.” 

She had walked toward him as she spoke, taking in the open floor room and stopping next to Keith, bending down to boop his nose while making the sound with her mouth. Keith recoiled a little bit and stared awkwardly at her while Hunk shifted enough on the sofa to get up and greet Shiro in properly. All the while Keith was struggling not to make a mess of things. 

He decided that, if he couldn’t tell Coran that he had been wrong about who he was - and de facto Hunk as well unless there had been a mistake about who was supposed to be here, someone who might have had the same name as his - he could at least make sure of something else. 

“Coran, may I speak with you in private?” He asked the man while gesturing the kitchen where he knew they were able to at least have a somewhat private conversation. 

“Of course, my boy.” He said, following Keith closely. 

“So…” Keith began speaking in a low voice, shifting his gaze from time to time to the main part of the room so no one would eavesdrop. “I wanted to ask you something, relative to privacy?”

“Of course my boy.” Coran said cheerfully.

“Yes. Next time you come to our… home. Can you ring a bell or wait until one of us say to come in? Or I don’t know, send that cute guy, the one who knows stuff?”

“You mean Lance?” Coran asked, twirling his mustache. “Well, it’s just… I was so excited to make the four of you meet that I couldn’t resist. But you have my words, next time I will wait to be allowed to enter.”

“Thank you Coran.” Keith sighed, relieved. If he could keep Coran from popping up on them unannounced, especially in the situation they were currently in that would be ideal. 

“By the way, Keith. How is it going with Hunk?” There was a glint of ‘something’ in his eyes that made Keith a bit queasy but that was always the case when someone asked about his personal life. 

“It’s going… fine? We’re going to need a few more days to find a good rythme between the two of us but we’re already sharing some… inside jokes.” Oh god, did he sound too hesitant? No, it felt fine. He was confident in himself and his ability to lie. He would not mess up. 

“Ohohoh! Glorious!” Coran exclaimed, attracting the gaze of Shiro who was looking pretty uncomfortable as Allura and Hunk were chatting further back in the house. What were they doing so far away? “Care to share? Even if I am not in the confidence, it’s always so entertaining to see humans develop such a bond, especially at the beginning.”

Did Keith walk himself in a mess? Yes, he did and if he didn’t think fast enough, he would be busted and sent to the Bad Place; plus Coran seemed to genuinely want to know and he wasn’t human. He didn’t seem to be omniscient or omnipotent, it would be fine. Think fast, think fast. 

“Hobo.” He blurted out, gaining a raised eyebrow from Coran. Now the explanation he needed something. Something….. “It’s an acronym.” 

He was blanking really badly and he didn’t know what else to say. That was a really bad situation and even if he knew he could do it himself, he kind of hoped Hunk would swipe in and detangle the mess he jumped right into. 

Coran looked at him for a moment, a short moment where Keith thought it was all over and left him want to puke before he laughed and patted his back, nearly sending him on the floor. His mind was swirling with questions and he wasn’t really understanding what was going on now. 

“Oh I get it! Private jokes. If you were to tell me, I would not understand and you explaining it to me would ruin the joke and what it mean for you and Hunk. Do not worry, Keith. You don’t have to tell me if it’s in relation to something happening between the two of you. As long as it’s positive and amusing. I wouldn’t want you to be miserable in the Good Place.”

“That’s very kind of you, Coran.” He was patted on the back again as Coran made his way back to the main room and he saw Shiro talk to him in a low voice about… something he the man didn’t seem that comfortable and he would have asked of he could do something about it when Allura walked past him with her regal walk and linked her arm to Shiro’s before exiting the house, sending a tchao as the door closed behind the three of them. He didn’t even see Coran leave but… they were finally alone in their house. 

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, Keith wobbled to the sofa where he let himself be swallowed by the plush, regretting everything that was happening in his afterlife. He would have hoped for things to go smoothly and correctly for him. Just once. But no, he wasn’t even allowed that. He had to suffer the agony of lying and making other people feel just as bad just by being associated with him. 

Keith groaned, turning himself on his belly so he could try and suffocate to death - or well, suffocate until it bored him - as he felt Hunk’s weight beside him. 

“Everything ok, bud?” Hunk asked, patting his back softly. 

No, nothing was ok. Everything was wrong and he was always so, so close to ruin everything for people. He let Hunk know by making various muffled groans and he heard the other man sigh, so he let out a questioning noise. 

“Does my shirt really makes me look fatter?” Hunk asked and Keith rolled on his side to look at him, confused. Why would that be something he was concerned about? 

“No?”

“Isn’t yellow supposed to makes you looks, you know, larger or something?” Ok wow, that was weird and Keith didn’t quite like where that was going. 

“Hunk, the only thing that makes people larger, as far as I know, are horizontal stripes. You’re gorgeous and it’s not because you have more fat above your rippling muscles than other people that it automatically makes you look fat.” 

There was a huff coming from Hunk as he leaned back on the sofa, perhaps also wanting to be swallowed by it and never see the light of day again. 

“Where do that come from, anyway?” 

“Allura.” Hunk groaned, hiding his face with his hands. Huh. “We were talking and sure, maybe I was a bit too curious about her and her lifestyle and private life but I thought we were hitting it off as friendly as can be. And then she just pinched my cheek like one of those grandma and she said I was like a cute bumblebee? Buzzing around and being adorably nosy? Uuugh.”

“You’re more like a bear to me.” Keith said, fighting against the sofa so he could sit upright. “Bears are really curious as well and imposing but also fluffy. Don’t listen to her, we can avoid her. I mean, there’s no real reasons for us to interact with each other after that. Right?”

Hunk groaned again, before looking at him, an odd look on his face. It was a mix of resignation and irritation and that never brought good news. Ever. 

“What?” Keith asked, even if he didn’t want to ask. You could say anything but he too was curious. Perhaps too much for his own good. And Hunk seemed to rub on him as well. 

“She wasn’t here just to say hi. She is making a party at her house tonight for our first day in the Good Place and she’s inviting everyone.”

Oh no. No no no no nonononono. He was just starting to feel comfortable, alone with Hunk in their house. And now he had to leave to get back into a crowd? 

“Nooooooooooooo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A party? Lots of strangers to talk to? Keith is lucky to have Hunk besides him to support him in their awkward situation.


	3. Shrilp Shortage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has trouble adjusting, the party is well received but the sudden change in appetizers is frustrating Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far!  
> Here is chapter 3 since I enjoy writing this series so, so much! I'm probably repeating myself a lot but it isn't less true. I've got a lot of ideas that I sadly couldn't include in those first three chapters but I am keeping them warm for when the right moment comes and I can blow your socks off!
> 
> I also appreciate all the kudos and comments I've received so far as it makes my heart melt and my desire to craft a great story for you grow further. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 3 as much as I did writing it!

Mirrors always reflected what was presented to them. There was only a tiny possibility they could lie. Shiro knew that, had spent a good time in front of them to try and accept what his reflection showed. 

And at this moment he needed all the reassurance he could in this situation. 

Because he was dead. He was dead and he was in the afterlife, just a few hours from stepping in a party that his _soulmate_ had prepared for all the residents of this… Good Place. He was dead and it hadn't been the big nothing he had always expected but, in contrary, a quaint little town busting with life. And frozen yogurt shops. 

So here he was in front of the mirror, trying on different three pieces suits that his soulmate had chosen for him from his more than garnished wardrobe. He had some difficulties choosing which one to wear, wondering if he should match with Allura or stand out a little. 

Speaking of Allura, Shiro was hesitant to say the least. The majority of his life,he had thought as himself as someone who preferred men over women, sexually and romantically. All his crushes had been men, all his lovers had been men. His ex fiancé had been a man, an intelligent science teacher named Adam. So for him to learn that the one true person made for him was a woman had left him with his mind reeling and being strung along by Allura's fierce personality. By the time he had adjusted himself, he had met a dozen person already but couldn't remember their name. 

Except perhaps for the last couple, Hunk and Keith but probably more because Allura was speaking about Hunk bit a bit of condescension, saying he was a bit dumb but cute like a bumblebee. A bumblebee that was perhaps a bit too nosy. He hadn't say a thing about it through his shock and he regretted it. 

But there was nothing he could do about it for the moment, except maybe finally choose one of the suits to wear. He didn't want to bother Allura for that, as she was putting on the final touches so he thought of the next best thing.

"Hey, Lance?"

There was the soft chiming sound and then Lance's voice on his right, out of his range of vision. 

"Hi there." Shiro swore than one day he'll get a heart attack from being spooked by Lance. 

"Do you really have to pop-up where we're not looking?" He asked him, clutching his chest where his heart was beating a little too fast. It was strange they still had all those little things from when they were alive.

"Human brains doesn't really understand how I come out of my void so to avoid any leaking, it is best if I appear out of view." Lance cheerfully answered, looking at Shiro with his never ending smile. 

"Ok…" Shiro said, taking in the information before shaking himself. That wasn't what he wanted to ask! "So, my soulmate…"

"Allura D'Altea." Lance answered, obviously happy to be helping. "Born from Alfor and Melenor D'Altea. She has founded organizations to help people all around the globe and donated her money for the ones who needed it to live."

"Ah. Yes, thank you Lance." Those were all informations Allura already told him, albeit in a less de facto manor. "And she's a woman. I don't get it." He added, hoping to get his point across.

"I don't understand." Lance said, tilting his head a little. 

"Well… on Earth, I've always believed to love men. Pretty men, with sparkling eyes, tanned skin and gorgeous smile. Kind of like you."

"I'm not a man." Lance pointed out. "In fact, I'm not even human." 

That was definitely one of the strangest information he got so far but it kind of made sense. None of the others seemed to know literally everything and make stuffs (Along with themselves) appears from nowhere. 

"Right. Yeah. So, was I really gay all this time or was I just thinking I was attracted to men only because I've been raised in a very homophobic community?" 

"It's ok to question your sexuality, Shiro. Even in the afterlife. And I assure you that if Allura had been chosen as your soulmate, it is because she is perfect for you."

Shiro sighed at that, slightly taken aback but also disappointed by the answer. Lance seemed to catch on his feelings though because he quickly added.

"But don't worry. You have all eternity to learn to trust and love her, you don't have to force yourself to reciprocate immediately. And if I may also add, human's view on soulmate and only coining it as something related to romantic love is damaging to the profound nature of it. The greeks weren't too far off about it." 

Shiro nodded, mind swirling. It had been kind of helpful but it also made him question everything even more. So was she just a friend type of soulmate or really a romantic soulmate? Because she had seemed really into him so she must thought it meant romantic soulmate. Wouldn't friendzoning her hurt her, also? This was bad, very bad. 

"Anything else I can help you with?" Lance asked, ever smiling. 

"What should I wear tonight?" Shiro asked, sounding defeated. He didn't mean to feel so bad or to be such a bother to Lance but he really needed someone else's input on things because it would be too awkward to go to Allura, especially if he was second guessing himself.

"White pant, smoky grey shirt and white waistcoat. Three last button unbuttoned, no tie. And definitely the dolphin socks."

"Thank you, Lance." Shiro sighed in relief, before his brain caught up to what he had said last. "Wait, why the dolphin… socks…?" But Lance was already gone and Shiro was now alone to prepare himself for the party. The outfit was definitely something that suited him, but it also made him look like a mafia boss. Which was nice. And kind of funny knowing he didn't really have the heart to be in the mafia at all. 

But at least knowing he had silly socks on would lift his spirits if it got tedious. 

When the fateful moment of the party arrived, Shiro begrudgingly stepped out of his room to be swept off his feet as Allura latched onto his side. 

In all honesty, she was looking spectacular, outshining the few guests who were already there. Her long white hair were artfully raised in a bun with strands falling around her face, framing it like a painting. She was wearing a silvery dress that shimmered in the light. 

Should he feel something from such a sight or was it normal that he only wanted to compliment her on her aesthetic but not want to dip her down? His ex-fiancé, Adam, had made his heart flutter harder by wearing his leather jacket than Allura was by dressing herself as the most beautiful of the place. His throat constricted a little as he debated on how to compliment her. 

“The dress suits you very well.” He opted for, wishing to smack his head as Allura raised an eyebrow at that, not quite sure how what to think of that. 

They were luckily interrupted from further embarrassment by their guests coming to greet them, the atmosphere light and sparkling with the champagne bubbles. All of them shared some tidbits from their previous lives and it kinda made Shiro uncomfortable being surrounded by such admirable people. He himself hadn't been bad per say, even going out of his way to help people in need but he hadn't been _that_ selfless either. 

When the three hundreds (give or take) inhabitants of the neighborhood were finally gathered in their magnificent mansion, it made his head spin a bit. There were too many names to remember and too many people to know who they were soulmate with, so much so that Shiro made a note to ask Lance for an extensive list after the party. 

It went great for a good hour, Shiro snacking on the finger food when he heard the shrill voice of Allura on his far right, making him instantaneously worried. He excused himself from the person he had been idly chatting with to quickly make his way towards his soulmate. And when he breached the crowd to see what the commotion was all about, Shiro was a little surprised to see that everything looked normal yet Allura was on the verge of a meltdown. 

“What’s happening? “ He asked her, unsure if he really should involve himself in whatever that was happening there. 

“All of my delicate shrimp appetizers have been replaced by… by _those_ rustic sausages in puff pastry! How can anyone enjoy the atmosphere I took so long to craft with such common food?” 

Shiro had to resist rolling her eyes. This reaction just for something so simple? It was ridiculous. But he also knew that if he tried to tell her off - politely! - then she would only get more angry. She seemed on the verge of crying and it was just about finger food. 

“Lance?” She called, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Hi there.” The young man said, his never ending smile on his face. His hair were slicked back and he was wearing a light gray shirt under his usual blue waistcoat, apparently dressed to be coordinated to the theme of the party. 

“Why were my elegant appetizers replaced by… those…”

“Pigs in blanket.” Lance answered, always so helpful. “Coran had voiced some concerned about how enjoyable it would be to people to have such elaborate hors d’oeuvres with ‘taste all over the place’. So he asked several cooks of the neighborood and they agreed that something more simple would make the moment more enjoyable.” 

The smile he made after finishing speaking was bright and happy and he left a certainly stumped Allura to deal with it. She turned to Shiro with tears in her eyes, threatening to ruin her makeup and if he was honest? He had three glasses of champagne in him and he didn’t care as much as he should. 

“Shiro….”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, Allura. I’m sure your appetizers would have been delicious but also, I’m all about the sausage.” He took a bite of one of the pigs in sausage, lifting an eyebrow to the taste of cayenne pepper on it. It was pretty great. 

Allura clenched her jaw and huffed, preferring to go elsewhere and deal with her feelings first. Shiro sighed at that, shoulders dropping a little. He kind of wanted to go after her and say he was sorry but he was still working through some complicated stuff on his side as well. 

“You ok?” The voice on his right made him jump a little as he saw his neighbor - Keith - looking at him with concern. It was kind of him to come check but Shiro didn’t really want to worry. After all, it still was a party despite the mood having been brought down. 

“Yeah. Sorry about that, she still need to adjust to… everything.” He smiled tightly to Keith, looking around to see where his soulmate was but he wasn’t able to spot Hunk in the vicinity. “Where’s your other half?”

“Oh he, huh. He met a girl named Pidge and they are currently talking techno-babble in the other room.” Keith shrugged, pointing to a room behind their back. Shiro nodded, taking another cup of champagne. It probably wasn’t a smart move but he needed the relief of being kinda drunk right now. 

“I’m glad at least some of you have fun.” Shiro said, being as honest as he could. 

“Do you mind if we talk outside? The crowd is… not my thing.” Keith asked, looking nervous and Shiro agreed, if only just to take a breath out of all that splendid decor. 

The outside was not as decorated and charged with pizzazz but it still felt like one of those old french castles, with their elaborate gardens and sculpted bushes. The huge central fountain wasn’t helping either. They were kind of blotting the place, especially when Shiro had taken a plate full of finger food with him. 

“What a day, huh?” He said, presenting the plate to Keith who took a sausage with a soft thanks. “I mean… we died and now we’re here. We have a soulmate, we don’t question everything that happened or who you ended up with…”

“Feels like a thursday.” Keith answered after munching on the sausage. Shiro stifled a laugh. “I don’t want to complain and all of that but also… I don’t really know what I’m doing here. Surrounded by people that are better than me in everything is kinda making me self conscious.” 

“I feel you. Like yeah we did some stuff that allowed us to be in the Good Place but also we feel like that was not enough.”

“Yeah…” The silence lapsed between them for a moment as they enjoyed the soft breeze and the finger food, 

“Want to hear a secret?” Shiro said in a conspiratory voice. He waited to see Keith nod with a bit of caution. “I’m wearing socks with dolphin prints.” He chuckled at Keith’s face. The poor guy probably didn’t expect that but Shiro still was happy to see him relax a little and not look at intimidated by everything. 

“No way.” He chuckled, shoulder checking Shiro who nearly dropped his drink. “You look like two seconds from ripping my spine off my mouth and you’re dishing out something that ridiculous:”

“Don’t believe me, I see.” Shiro wiggled his eyebrows before lifting one foot on a trunk and raising his pant bottom, revealing his silly socks. 

"Holy shirt you weren't kidding." Keith laughed. It was a great sound, more natural than anything he'd seen this day. “That totally breaks the intimidating facade you’ve got going.”

“Hello, my boys.” Coran said from behind them, surely coming from the house. “How is the evening going?”

The man was casually strolling to them, stopping a few feet away from them. He was wearing an orange suit with a faceted bowtie, giving him an odd look that wasn’t that strange to the eye all things considered. It was perhaps an obnoxious color but he was wearing it with bravado. 

“As good as can be.” Shiro answered, regretting not to have any more finger food to eat on his plate. 

“I hope the situation with the appetizers didn’t cause too much troubles.” Coran sighed, twirling his mustache in a sad manner. “If I can be honest with you, my boys…. I may have lied about the reasons I asked Lance to change everything.”

“Wh-what?” Keith stammered, looking as confused as Shiro was. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a bit… complicated. And I wasn’t sure your limited human brains could understand all of it.”

“Is it your way of telling us we’re dumb?” Keith’s voice was sharp and he didn’t look pleased with Coran’s phrasing. 

“No no, not at all.” Coran assured them, “but your brain is often… obtuse. There are a lot of concept involved in making the Good Place - or anything that happens in our world that could melt your brain cells right off. Lance?”

“Hello.” The boy said, appearing behind them. Keith swore - or tried to as it came out censored and didn’t seem accustomed to his way of appearing near them. But neither was Shiro.

“You remember the little story I told you to say to them in case they ask about the… shrimps?”

“You said quote “Lance, my boy - not a boy - Shrimps have gone on strike in Shrimp Heaven, weave a little white lie about taste so they don’t worry about anything.” unquote.” Lance repeated, looking very proud of himself. Was there a moment he was not smiling? 

“And you did great, thank you Lance.” Coran thanked him, patting him on the back for good measure. 

“You’re welcome.” He said before disappearing yet again, his purpose fulfilled. 

“Soooooo….” Shiro drolled out, unsure on how to continue the conversation. “You’re telling me that, the reason we don’t have shrimps is because the shrimps are on strike?”

“How can they even be on strike?!” Keith continued, looking equally confused. “I mean… they’re shrimps… And if they have a heaven… why are they getting eat?”

“You see, it’s slightly more complicated than that. You know how dogs in their Good Place chases squirrels around? It’s the same principle for Shrimp Heaven. The good one gets to continue their arthropod afterlife in peace while the ones that aren’t _as good_ get to be enjoyed here. It’s usually a fair system as the criminals gets re-initialised after digestion and set to be eat again until their vices are excused but…” Coran paused a little, stroking his mustache more fervently. He kind of looked ashamed of talking about such subject. 

“There was some errors and a good shrimp was sent in the bad shrimp batch, so the Highest Shrimps blamed it on us, we denied, the one who ate the good shrimp is in stasis until we exculpate them and no shrimp is to cross to any Good Place before the situation is cleared.”

“I think I drank too much.” Shiro said, rubbing his head to help understand what had been said to him. So… the shrimps had a Good Place? They had a judicial system? And at Coran’s tone of resignation it probably wasn’t the first time this happened? 

He felt Keith pat him on the shoulder, looking as dazed as he was and just wanting to forget everything that had been said. 

“It would be very bad for me if your brain was going to pour out of your ear holes. And I don’t think it would be an enjoyable sensation.” Coran sighed, regrets painted on his face. “Now you know why I had to ask Lance to lie. The situation is a bit convoluted at the moment but in a day or two I’m sure everything will be set right back to the great track.” 

“That’s… too much Good Place for me.” Keith moaned, looking on the right track for an aneurism. Could they even have one now that they were already dead? Shiro didn’t want to know and he sure as hell didn’t want his new neighbor - friend? They were getting on the right path for that, weren’t they? - to suffer from one. 

“I’ll accompany Keith back to his house.” Shiro told Coran, hooking one of his arm under Keith’s armpits to keep him upright. “Could you inform Hunk, please?” He asked Coran, who only smiled before walking towards the mansion but not before receiving a pat on the shoulder as well. 

So far for today. He hadn’t know someone could feel so much after dying and _without_ dying further from the maelstrom that was now his brain. There was a headache pointing right at the back of his eyes as he hauled Keith to his cosy looking home and Shiro regretted it was something they still had to endure.

“Let’s hope tomorrow is better.” He sighed, earning himself a grunt from Keith. They were kindred in suffering from too much knowledge, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, I will try and do two chapters per PoV but if the situation arise, I will either have to do a PoV per chapter or switch narrator in the same chapter. But that would only be in case I need to really point out a detail or need another mindset on the situation so don't worry about it for right now ^^
> 
> And I will probably try to write a chapter per week. If I do end up writing it quicker than anticipated then the more the merrier, no? But if I miss posting it after a week, don't worry too much. It would be because I am working on bang fics and they would have taken more of my time than usual.


End file.
